Twist of Fate
by HalieNichole23
Summary: Falling in love with the most dangerous gang leader in Japan was not on Sakura's to do list. -AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, instead of updating my other stories, I'm making a new one! I'm so fascinated with this topic, so I'm going to write an deep and emotional SasuSaku story about it. I hope you all enjoy it and I will take time to write each and every chapter to make it between 2k – 4k words. Enjoy!

Summary: Falling in love with the most dangerous gang leader in Japan was not on Sakura's to do list.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_**Twist of Fate chapter one**_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

A groan sounded throughout the room as the alarm clock was going off.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"I heard you the first time!" a voice had said, raising her arm to turn off said alarm clock. When this process was complete, the girl sat up in bed not looking forward to the day ahead. She looked to her window outside to see the fresh snow that had fallen overnight, it was mid-February after all.

Swinging her legs over the edge of her bed to get up, she walked over to her mirror. Her hair thrown into random parts of the air, her sleeping clothes wrinkled from tossing and turning like she normally does. She looked like a total mess.

"Better get ready for the same everyday routine." She mumbled to herself trudging to her bathroom in hopes to get ready instead of going back to her nice comfortable bed.

Yes, Haruno Sakura was doing her everyday routine. Waking up at six in the morning, showering, blow drying her hair, and getting dressed.

Taking off the gray tank top she has slept with along with her bra and underwear she turned the hot knob to her shower halfway, when the water had started she felt to feel if it was the right temperature. When she figured out it was, she stepped inside and let the warm water run over her naked body.

"_I wish there was excitement in my life like there use to be." _She thought to herself. It was not only her morning was a daily routine, but her afternoons, evenings, and even nights. It was basically wake up, school, work, home, sleep.

She used to be popular back in middle school, on the cheerleading team, boys falling at her feet, but that all changed on that faithful day her parents died.

She was only 14 at the time, it was the last day of 8th grade. Graduating middle school isn't that big of an accomplishment, but it was fun to think it was. Sakura was number one in her class, so this day was a big deal to her. Going up to get her diploma that day brought more tears than anything, and she remembers it bitterly.

"_Haruno Sakura." She heard her principal say almost melancholy over the applause. She walked up to shake his hand with a bright smile on her teenage face, but instead of shaking her hand like he did everyone else he put his arms around her to give her a hug._

"_Sakura..." She heard him whisper, "I'm so sorry."_

_Confused and scared she looked at his face. _

"_Your parents... have been shot." Sakura heart dropped that very moment._

"_Are they..." she questioned in a week voice. Tears forming whenever he had nodded. She didn't cry, she took the diploma and put on the biggest smile she could which shocked the principal. He should have known after the ceremony he would find her by herself crying under the bleachers while everyone else was with their parents. _

She shook her head to forget that dreadful memory. After that had happened she had shut out everyone in her life, her friends and extended family included. In her parents honor, she strives to be the best she can be in school to live out her parents dream of her becoming a well known doctor. Deciding that she had been in the shower long enough, she washed her long hair with shampoo and conditioner.

Stepping out she shivered at the cold that had touched her naked body and quickly grabbed a towel to cover herself in. Said girl then completed her other rituals to her daily routine. Looking in the mirror she took in her appearance once more. Long, straight, bubblegum pink hair, with bangs framing her face perfectly. A white short sleeved button up shirt, not to tight but did frame her slender body nicely. Also, a blue pencil skirt that reached a little passed mid thigh. Completing the look was her knee length high white socks, with brown shoes. Her normal look.

Sighing at her normal appearance she went down stairs to make herself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Going to her refrigerator she received the milk, and reached to the top of the fridge for her box of cheerios. Her normal breakfast.

After completing that, she decided it was time to head out to school. Since she couldn't afford a car, she just walked to school, which was a hefty 30 minutes away. Walking at a normal pace.

Grudgingly, she went over to her chair and picked up her backpack and headed out the door.

~xXx~

Arriving at school, Sakura was shivering since she had forgotten a jacket.

"_Stupid me, it snowed last night of course its going to be cold." _

Sitting in her first hour, which started in five minutes, she started to read the book she had started yesterday. It was about a girl who was tired of living for today and started living for tomorrow, which related to Sakura quite nicely. She began to read the first paragraph when a familiar voice uproared.

"You really need to quit reading, you're such a nerd." Looking up, she saw no other than the school bully and hottie, Ton Hiro. She acknowledged him by looking up at him, shrugging, and going back to her book. He was envious that Sakura was the only girl in school that was immune to his good looks and his "cool" attitude. Hiro wasn't amused when Sakura ingored him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you stupid!" He screamed at a close range, which made Sakura's ears ring for a moment or two.

"I'm being smart and ignoring your impenitence, goodbye." Whenever this remark was said, the rest of the class that had gathered around them started to laugh. Red faced, Hiro was about to reply when the teacher walked in on time for once in his life. Which caused the class, besides Sakura, to gape at him.

Looking to his students from his perverted orange book, the man everyone was dumbfounded by raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you guys with something?"

"Your..." One girl started to get out, "not late?" Which cause the object of their confusion to sweat drop.

"The only reason I am is to make an impression on the new student we have coming today?"

"New student?!" Everyone started to shout, "Where?"

"Sitting in the corner by himself." The teacher replied pointing to the corner with the said new student.

All the girls mouths started drooling, besides Sakura of course, she hadn't even turned back to look she was so enticed by her book.

"Why don't you come on up here and introduce yourself?" A annoyed grunt was heard then the sound of footsteps. Whenever the new student walked by, Sakura sighed and put down her book. She rested her hand on her face, the look of boredom. That is until she saw him.

It took everything in Sakura's will not to gawk at his appearance. Slim, muscle like body. Beautiful, pale skin. Raven colored hair naturally spiked in the back, those weren't even his best features. What really consumed Sakura were his eyes, his coal, black, onyx eyes. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He said, his tone was deep, not to mention sexy. With that said he continued to go back into the corner to find his seat.

"Kakashi!" A ditzy girl with no respect called out. "Can Sasuke-kun sit by me? I mean there is an empty seat!" Her voice made Sakura want to puke how desperate it sounded.

"Hmm, no." The man with gray spiky hair replied almost instantly. "He shall sit up front by Sakura." When this was said Sakura visibly flinched. She was too afraid to turn back, feeling the other girls glares. The pink haired teen looked down at her desk when she heard footsteps and the thump of someone sitting in the unoccupied chair next to her.

"Alright class, lets get started." Kakashi began with his lesson. "Today we start Romeo & Juliet_. _We will be working on this till the end of the school year." He stated, getting the paper back books and began to pass them out. "If this goes well, I'm planning instead of having an test putting on a play instead."

Cheers enveloped over the room, only Sasuke and Sakura remained silent.

"Alright, tomorrow we start the first scene, for now do whatever because I'm done teaching." He simply replied and stared deeply into his precious Icha Icha book. Sakura turned her head to catch a brief look at Sasuke, he was lightly shaking his head. She wondered why he was doing it, brushing it off as none of her buisness said girl began to read her book again. When the bell rang, she had bookmarked where she was at and stood up until a girl "accidentally" bumped into her causing her to cause both of her literature books. Before she had the chance to pick them up, a certain person picked them up for her.

"Here." She heard his monotonic voice rasp out.

"Thank you." She said quietly with a small smile. "I'm Haruno Sakura by the way." She said and offered her hand.

"Hn." His grunted reply made Sakura awkwardly put her hand down realizing he was not going to shake it. He still stood there looking at her with a blank expression.

"Well, goodbye." She said, proceeding to walk away from him. She turned around to see if he followed her, to her dismay he didn't. He was instead talking to Kakashi. It made her wonder if they knew each other.

~xXx~

Her other classes went by, boring as ever. Now it was time for the final period of the day, gym. She went into the locker, quickly was changed and headed outside to wait for class to be started.

"Alright my youthful students!" Sakura heard the gym teacher Gai say, "Run 10 youthful laps, and strench!" Sakura heard groaning, besides Gai's favorite student Rock Lee.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" He would always say. "And I will be first before anyone!" Which he usually was. Sakura was usually in the middle. She didn't sprint, nor did she just jog. She should have been on the cross country team like Gai had begged her to be on since she came into high school.

After the laps were finished, and the stretching was done. It was a free day. Meaning anyone could do what they wanted. So as always, she walked over to her spot on the wall and began to read. Before she done this she took a look to see what everyone else was doing.

The popular girls, sitting and talking, most likely about Sasuke. The jocks playing basketball, and the rest just sitting and talking. She looked around to see if she could find Sasuke anywhere.

"Looking for something?" That damn monotonic voice again.

Sakura laughed nervously, shaking her head. "No of course not!"

"Hn." He said and plopped down right beside her. "Is your head always in a book." That dark monotonic voice sounded like music in her ears.

"Yes, reading is my passion. Its a trip from this reality I'm forced to be in." She said blushing lightly as how nerdy her reply came out. He simply did his grunt and looked to the jocks playing basketball.

"Do you like basketball?" Sasuke heard her voice, he wasn't going to reply, but it was a simple question.

"Yeah." Sakura sighed when this was all he said, guess he wasn't much of an conversationalist. She burried her head back into her book about the girl living the life she used to life, the life she desperatly wanted back.

It was awkward, her just reading while he was feet away from her just gazing into nothing. That was until the bell finally rang signaling that it was the end of the day. She looked over to bid farewell to the new student to see he was already gone.

"_Okay then.."_ She thought to herself. Getting up from her place to go get dressed for work.

~xXx~

Sakura hated working everyday, but it wasn't like anyone was going to take care of her. She had picked up a small waitress job a few blocks over from her school. She worked from four o'clock till ten o'clock and she still had homework.

"Haruno!" She heard her boss Tsunade speak.

"Yes?" She questioned nicely, despite everything Tsunade was the closes thing Sakura had to a mother. No matter how much she wanted to quit she wouldn't for her. Said woman knew, and appreciated this and loved her unconditionally like the daughter she never had.

"Your free to go." The woman with hazel eyes and blonde pigtails spoke with a smile. She went over to give her a farewell hug "See you tomorrow dear"

"Goodnight Tsunade-sama." She said returning the hug, then proceeded to gather her supplies and head home.

~xXx~

Sakura didn't mind walking home this late at night, she loved the outdoors despite being classified as a nerd with no friends. Her parents had taught her the dangers of being by herself at night, but she kind of didn't have another choice. While Sakura was walking, she was swiftly and quickly pulled out of her thoughts when she was grabbed and pulled into an alley way.

Sakura tried to scream, but a hand was harshly thrown over her mouth to keep it from doing so. The scream came anyways, but was muffled.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to wonder out at night by yourself at night?" A unfamiliar voice sounded throughout the air, "Especially if their as pretty as you are." His eyes traveled down Sakura's figure looking at the form fitting strapless red dress that reached mid-thigh and the mini white apron covering her lap, licking his lips. Sakura shuddered in fear.

"Now be a good girl and let me have what I want and I'll be on my way." Too bad Sakura couldn't see his face due to the fact it was dark at and there were no street lights around. So when he felt his hand touch her bare leg, she took action.

She bit his finger harshly and caused him to scream in pain and removing it from her mouth to only hold it in his other hand in pain. He was broke out of the trance whenever he heard Sakura call for help.

"Oh no your don't!" The man said jumping on Sakura causing her to scream even louder. He turned her around to straddle her and pinned down her arms above her head, enabling her from doing anything else.

"I was gonna go easy," he bent down and whispered in her ear. "Now be prepared for the ride of your life." Sakura started to whimper, scared she was going to be raped and killed. Sakura felt kisses being ran from her jawline to her neck. She turned her head and closed her eyes and began to whimper even more. Suddenly the mans weight was off of her and a grunt in pain was heard.

Sakura looked up to see who had saved her, but of course she couldn't see her savior, but she did hear the man trying to rape her get up and speak.

"Alright buddy, prepare for a beatdown." he spoke cracking his knuckles to emphasize his point.

"Bring it." She heard that monotonic voice say. Her eyes widened. "Sasuke?" She questioned.

"At your service." She heard him speak into the darkness.

Oh man school was going to be awkward tomorrow.

_**End Chapter**_

Please tell me how you think I did! I'm trying to keep Sasuke as close to Sasuke as I can get, but come on lets face it. We love Sasuke when hes OOC, but not that much. Hee Hee. If I get good reveiws, I'll have the next chapter out by Saturday! Oh, and this fic is probably going to be between 15-20 chapters long. Ja Ne!

~HalieNichole23


	2. Chapter 2

I had so many nice reviews for my first chapter, most reviews I have had for my first chapter! I just wanted to say that thank you guys soooooo much! I'll update my other stories when this one is kind of close to being complete, because I like the plot to this story and I think you guys will too. Without further ado, heres chatper two!

_**Twist of Fate chapter two**_

Great, juts great. She just had to ask for a not so normal night.

Now here she is, sitting in a alley way with a guy who tried to rape her and the hot new guy at her school who had saved her. Plus, she still had tons of homework.

This night could not get any worse.

"Alright, _Sasuke,_" The nameless man mocked, "You sure can talk big, but can you fight good?"

Sasuke just made a pssh sound. "The only thing scary about you in your incorrect form of grammar."

"Why you little..."

"I bet you anything I'm bigger than you are."

"Sasuke stop!" Your just making him even more mad!" Sakura roughly hissed to her savior.

"Hn." He smirked, though Sakura couldn't see. "Are we going to do this or not? I have school tomorrow." The raven haired teen taunted.

Sasuke heard a parade of footsteps coming towards him. Yawning, he waited until the last possible second and side stepped the supposedly dangerous man.

When the man didn't feel his fist connect with his opponent he tried to stop but ended up tripping over his feet and falling into the ground. He began to be fearful when it was his turn to hear a parade of footsteps his way. His steady breathing turning harsh when the man that girl called Sasuke bent down to his ear, he could feel his breath on his ear.

"Boo."

The man panicked. He stood straight up and looked at what he could see of Sasuke. An inch or two taller than him, more muscular. Seeing this he did what any sane man would do, he ran out of the alley way at the speed of light never to be seen again.

"What a wuss." Sasuke scoffed, amused that such a word could scare such a "tough" man.

Sakura just sat there against the brick wall of one of the buildings that made the alley. Maybe if she remained silent Sasuke would forget she was there and-

"Hey."

"_Damn it."_ She thought when she heard his monotone voice echoing in the alley.

"Are you ok?" He asked concern laced in his voice. Sakura just ignored the concern in his voice, he didn't pass her as the most caring type. Hell he couldn't even carry on a conversation with her!

"Y-Yeah thanks." She stuttered getting up. "Just a little shaken up I guess."

"Well one could only guess you would be," His concerned tone turning to one with a tad bit of amusement combined with seriousness, "You were just almost raped."

Sakura didn't really know what to say, she has never been a damsel in distress before. Thanking him would be a given, but then did she just walk away? She didn't know what to do. There was just an awkward silence between them.

"W-Well thanks." Sakura didn't mean to stutter, she was just bitterly cold due to her forgetfulness this morning. Before Sakura could start walking away she felt something going over both your shoulders.

"Huh.." Sakura breathed out confused. She felt what was just placed on her shoulders, it was a jacket?

"You gave me your jacket?" She finally said after she could find her words again hugging the fabric close to her to prevent her from being even colder.

"Yeah, its cold out and your not really wearing the most covering clothes." To this Sakura blushed, not her fault her work was a bar.

"Thank you." Were the only words that Sakura could think of saying. "I'll give it back to you tomorrow."

"Keep it." He could tell she was surprised when he said this which caused him to smirk.

"Oh, a-alright." She simply replied not knowing what else to say. "Thank you."

"Come on I'll walk you home." Sasuke started walking, only stopping to see if she was going to follow.

Sakura would have said no, but after all he had just done for her, how could she possibly refused. She just gave a meek nod, and followed him.

~xXx~

"So much for a first impression huh?" She said laughing hopefully to lighten the mood. They were walking along a sidewalk, under the pathway with the remaining snow crunching beneath their feet. When Sasuke remained silent Sakura felt awkward yet again. Noticing they had arrived at her house the pinkette stopped walking, as did Sasuke.

"Thanks for everything again." Sakura sweetly smiled turning to her savior. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Was all he replied. She turned around and walked into her house seeing as if he wasn't going to say much more about it.

Sasuke stood outside for a few moments in his thoughts. Long, pink hair. Shiny, emerald eyes. Rosy cheeks. Pale skin. Short and fit body. He shook his head to release his thoughts and proceeded to walk away.

Whenever Sakura closed the door she slid down and buried her head in her knees. This is what she gets for asking for a non-normal day.

~xXx~

"As you can see from what we just read," Began Kakashi, "they do not use the words we use. They also do not use the same sentence structure as we do." Kakashi looked to his class, seeing that only a few people actually cared about what he was saying. Sighing in defeat, he gave them their assignment. "You are to translate the first five scenes in our regular English and sentence structure, and if you have been listening the whole time you would already have it translated in your mind." The sounds of groans from the class made Kakashi smile through the half mask he wore. As usual, he buried his head into his book.

It has been a week since the incident. The very next day it had happened Sakura just ignored Sasuke as much as she could. Running past him when their classes ended, not even looking at him. You know how hard it is not to stare at Uchiha Sasuke for one whole week? Pretty damn hard. Well, she guessed it wasn't to bad since Kakashi kept them busy as did Gai, and thats the only time they see each other throughout the day.

Though at night whenever she walked home from the bar she worked at, she felt like she was being watched now, a feeling she defiantly didn't like.

The bell rang signaling the end of the class period, Sakura stood up and started to walk out of the class when she heard that deep voice that gave her cold chills.

"Talk later." He spoke quietly and swiftly walked pass her into the crowd of students in the hallway. Sakura could do nothing but stand there for a few moments to recollect her thoughts before shaking them clean and proceeding to History, not looking forward to gym.

~xXx~

It was every students favorite part of the school day, lunch. Sakura usually sat under the tree by her lonesome and read. She didn't really feel comfortable eating in front of so many people, not that a lot of people stared at her anyways. She never went out to eat for this reason as well, it wasn't that she was poor, but for the fact she didn't need the luxuries in life other than books.

Being so interested in her book she didn't notice the familiar figure she had only met yesterday sit down next to her. He physically had to wave his hand in front of her face to get her attention. She jumped when he did this action, which caused him to smirk.

"Would you like something?" She questioned putting down her book, not noticing the jealous stares by Sasuke's newly found fangirls.

"I wanted to talk." He calmly stated.

"I thought we would just talk last period, most likely a free day," Sakura looked around to notice almost everyone staring, "And less crowded."

He noticed her looking at everyone else. "Hn. Screw them."

"Usually I don't care about what others think of me, but the stares are making me somewhat uncomfortable." Sakura stated sounding sophisticated.

"Thought the smartest girl in this joint would be use to stares." He said smirking. To which she scoffed.

"You must have been living under a rock all your life," She began, "that's not how the real world works." She finished with a devilish smirk of her own.

"So little miss smarty pants has a backbone." He stated, he then proceeded to get close enough to Sakura for her to feel his breath in her ear, "I like that about a girl." With that being said he stood and took one more look at the dumbfounded Sakura and began to walk away. She watched him walk over to this blonde kid. She couldn't quite remember his name, but all she knew is that no one cared for him for he had an obnoxious attitude. She seen then talk for a bit, then the blonde hopped up and they walked along the other students to head for the next class.

She sighed, guessing she should go too. Another class closer to gym.

~xXx~

Oh dear.

It was only a few minutes till gym and Sakura's heart was pounding at the thought of seeing Sasuke again after what happened at lunch.

"_I like that about a girl." _His words just have been running through her head.

What was that suppose to mean? He can't possibly like her right? I mean, they've only met a week ago. Yeah, hes already saved her life but he can't possibly like her already. So many thoughts ran through her mind, the only thing pulling her out of her thoughts was the bell that had just sounded.

Gym time, yay.

~xXx~

Sitting on her little spot on the wall, as she guessed it was a free day. She had forgotten her book in her locker so she was just sitting there, alone, watching jocks play basketball and girls staring and pointing at Sasuke whom was walking towards her.

Shit.

"I know you wanted me to forget we needed to talk." He sat down a foot away from her, "I don't forget though."

"Hmm." She said thinking of a witty reply, "They always do say an elephant doesn't forget."

Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow at her. "Well I'm not gray, big and," He lifted up his shirt showing off his nice abs, "Defiantly not fat." This cause Sakura to blush and look away. "Your not the only one with a brain here toots."

"One could only guess." She said with a scoff and a roll of the eyes. She stopped her tiny smile when his face turned serious.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said sternly.

"About?"

"Why you are always out late at night." He asked getting straight to the point.

"How do you know I walk every night by myself?" She questioned back angrily. "Have you been watching me or something?" Whenever he remained silent she took it as a yes. "I knew I felt someone watching me, glad I know who." She said her temper flaring with every word.

"Hn."

"I can take care of myself." She said fury in her eyes and malice in her tone.

"Apparently not if you were almost raped last week." He said his smart tone. Sakura remained silent because she knew this was true. "Thats what I thought." He said standing up, this talk was causing nothing but tension.

"Why do you care?" She instantly put her hand over her mouth, she didn't mean to speak the question aloud. Sasuke walked away not bothering to answer her question, perfect timing considering the bell just rang.

~xXx~

In the locker room Sakura changed into her waitress outfit when someone called her name.

"Hey forehead." Sakura recognized the voice as Yamanaka Ino, her old best friend before her parents died. Sakura didn't say anything but just looked up in acknowledgment.

"What are you doing with Sasuke-kun?" She questioned, jealously in her tone. She looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"He comes and talks to me, thank you very much pig." She said with a smug look. "You shouldn't gawk over him whenever you have Shikamaru." The blonde huffed flipping her high pony tail and stomping off to join her other fellow popular girls.

~xXx~

The night shift tonight was rather relaxing, and she was thanking kami that they were off school tomorrow for a three day weekend. She huffed a breath and spoke into the air.

"Sasuke, your not doing a very good job at keeping yourself hidden." She said when she had the feeling of being watched. She heard a chuckle into the night.

"Someone can't get enough of me." She spoke confidentially whenever she continued to walk on. She felt a presence next to her and it was no other than her midnight stalker.

"Pfft, whatever." Sasuke said with a roll of the eyes.

"What are you doing out this late anyways?" She questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said mocking her question. She rolled her eyes.

"I just got off work." She said in a happy tone. "Your turn."

"I'm working right now." This looked at him and tilted her head in a cutely fashion.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said confused.

"My job is to make sure girls like you don't get raped and killed." He said looking dead ahead not paying her any heed.

"Sounds like a hassel."

"You're the first girl I've ever saved."

"Don't I feel special." She rolled her eyes and smiled lightly.

"Guess you don't care if I walk you home then huh." He said smirking finally maneuvering his eyes to look at the petite girl who stood beside him.

"If I cared you would have known by now." She replied within a beat. Looking ahead she'd had found out that they were in front of her house. "Well thanks for walking me home, again." She said with a smile. Sasuke just gave a two finger salute, and watched her walk inside before turning around to continue to patrol the streets.

_**End Chapter**_

Ok, I DEFIANTLY know this story is boring, but there's a reason for that. I want to build up to the plot to make the story more exciting. I hope I'm doing a good job with keeping Sasuke just a TAD bit OOC, not to much though. Once again, this story will most likely be 15-20 chapters. Please tell me how I did!

~HalieNichole23


	3. Chapter 3

I'm honestly astonished by how many reviews I'm getting on this story, and I only have you guys to thank! Thank you so much and please drop a review if I need some improvements! I'm farely new to writing and do need some criticism! As for making longer chapters, I'll try my best, these chapters are meant to be shorter and when we get to the plot prepare for 4-6+ thousand word chapters. So please bare with me, and thank you once again!

_**Twist of Fate chapter three**_

"That is _so _not what Romeo looked like." Sakura explained to Sasuke.

"And how do you know this?" He questioned mockingly.

"Because guns and chain necklaces and baggy pants weren't "cool" back then." Sakura said giving air quote around the word cool.

Kakashi had given an assignment to recreate a scene from Romeo and Juliet to a comic book. Being the only person that Sakura talks too, Sasuke was the obvious choice as her partner and vice versa. They chose to recreate the famous balcony scene. Sakura had told Sasuke she wasn't artistic, so she let him recreate the scene. Worst mistake of her life.

His vision of Romeo was a male with long brown shaggy hair that went past his ears, a white thank top, saggy blue jeans that revealed his boxers, and a gun in his right hand. A vision of a true gangster. She was scared to see what he thought Juliet looked like.

"Just stop." She said jokingly whenever he started to draw her. "I don't want to see you draw a hooker." To this Sasuke couldn't resist chuckling at.

"No appreciation? Why I'm hurt." He faked putting a hand over his heart. Sakura playfully slapped him. It had been a few weeks since Sakura decided to let the raven haired teen walk her home. Some nights they just walked in a comfortable silence, some nights they'd actually talk, eventually leading up to the friendship they currently had now.

"Sasuke..." Sakura warned trying to retrieve the pencil out of him hand. "Give me the pencil and no one gets hurt."

"Like you could ever hurt me." He scoffed playfully.

"Maybe I could. Who knows maybe I'm a professional wrestler or something." She lied trying to make him believe her. He rolled his eyes at this statement.

"Please, female wrestlers look normal." Sakura's eyes widened at this statement.

"So I don't look normal?"

"What normal girl has pink hair?"

Sakura opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. Instead she pouted and took a piece of her bubblegum pink hair and twirled it around her finger. "I always thought it was unique."

"There's no problem with being unique." The bell rang, "See you at lunch loner." Sasuke said to the pink hair girl who sat dumbfounded and looked at him, obviously not use to his complements by now. Even though he has only given her two so far.

When Sakura could think again, she looked around to see that she was the only one in the classroom, besides Kakashi of course.

"Anything wrong Sakura?" Kakashi asked, his visible eyebrow going up in wonder. She immediately stood up and looked at the ground when she bowed.

"N-No, Kakashi-sensei, thank you though." She said kindly, not wanting to be rude to her elder.

He chuckled. "Better get moving, your teacher will wonder why your late to their class." Sakura screamed and looked at the clock. She only had two minutes to get to her locker and across the school. Instead of saying goodbye she took off in a hurry. The gray haired man just returned his eyes to his book filled with porn.

~xXx~

Sakura slowly walked over to her spot on the tree and plopped down. What a day so far. She barely, just barely made it to her second hour with about 30 minutes to spare. Also, the popular crowd was still giving her a hard time about Sasuke talking to her. Maybe she wanted her days to start becoming normal again. To busy in her thoughts she didn't notice the shadow hovering over her until it began to talk.

"Get up."

Looking up to see who rudely said this, it can be no other than the raven haired teen who rescued her all those weeks ago. She snorted, "Ask nicely."

"Get up now."

She sighed getting up, "Close enough." He looked amused at her. "Where are we going?"

"You're always sitting alone, I'm new to this hellhole and I have more friends than you." He paused trying to put it as nicely as he could. "Today I'm going to show you the people who think are my friends."

"You've been here for like three months." Sakura muttered looking down at the ground. "That's along time in my book."

"Yeah yours, not mine." Sasuke retorted, making Sakura roll her eyes in response. They walked in silence for a few moments, approaching a small hill Sakura never knew her school had.

"Uh, Sasuke?" The rose haired teen questioned seeing as she saw no one in sight?

"Hmm?"

"There's no one here." She was getting rather confused, especially confused whenever the said teen face palmed himself.

"Sakura..."

"Yes?"

"They call it a hill because there is two sides ding-a-ling." He stated in a matter of fact tone. He turned to her to see the response he would get. Her face immediately turned red, and she looked sheepishly at the ground embarrassed.

"For the top student in our grade you sure aren't that bright." She muttered making her blush harder in embarrassment if that were even possible. The loud cry of an obnoxious blonde boy got her out of her thoughts and embarrassed state.

"Teme!" Sakura looked up to see a boy she vaguely remembered. The blonde hair, blue eyes, annoying tone of voice. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew she had seen him somewhere. She was pulled from her thoughts when she seen the blonde look at her. She had seen his eyes widen slightly, but returned their their regular size in no time. "Who's this pretty lady?" The blonde later said, making the rosette blush.

"S-Sakura." She really didn't mean to stutter, but she wasn't used to being called pretty so when someone did it made her feel all tingly inside.

"Cute name for a cute girl!" The blonde exclaimed with a huge grin on his face, "The name's Uzumaki Naruto, you've probably heard of me-"

"Actually, no I haven't." Sakura cut in, feeling guilt immediately when he seen a pout on his rather tan face.

Sasuke decided to speak for the first time since they arrived to Naruto. "Don't pay attention to this dobe, hes just an idiot."

"Why you.." Naruto said squinting his eyes to make him self look more fierce, which Sasuke's only action to this was to roll his eyes. When this action took place, Naruto tried to pounce on the Uchiha, but only felt his face smack to the ground for he dodged it without a problem.

"Will you two knock it off!" They all turned to the source of the voice now on top of the hill. "I swear you two are like children!"

"He started it." Naruto muttered earning a deadly glare from the person who spoke. Sakura looked up to take in her appearance. The sun enhanced her perfect porcelain skin, she had two big brown buns on top of her head. She appeared to be very fit, and had huge chocolate brown eyes that went well with her complexion. Taking her gaze away from the two boys, she looked over at the girl who was staring back at her.

"The name's Ten Ten." She said toughly. Sakura could already tell that this girl was no one to mess with. "Sorry about those two, their idiots as you can tell." This statement made Sakura giggle and to two men glare. The brunette brushed it off as if she hadn't said a word. "Come on Sak, I'll show you normal people." She said with a friendly smile, but it didn't last long as her face held worry in it. Sakura looked over to the two boys with mouths wide open and angry glares towards the girl. Sakura looked confused. "Is anything wrong you guys?" She questioned breaking everyone's worried looks, their eyes focusing on her.

"No." Sasuke said to break the silence that was between them. He then walked over to the confused rosette, "Lets go." Sakura simply nodded at the command as the three walked over the hill.

~xXx~

Sakura sat there awkwardly next to Sasuke, her gaze focused on the scene in front of her. Naruto and Ten Ten were currently bickering about who would win in a fight.

"Why don't you guys just go at it and see? This fighting is rather troublesome." Shikamaru had said, laying on his back, hands behind his head, and eyes closed, faced to the sky. Sakura had known who he was, Nara Shikamaru was currently in a off and on relationship with her old best friend Ino. She had kind of suspected they were off right now since the platinum blonde was no where in sight.

"D-Don't encourage them S-Shikamaru." The raven haired girl named Hinata had said. Sakura was stunned when she seen how gorgeous this girl was. Her hair was to the middle of her back, and her lavender eyes were captivating. Sasuke had explained that she has had a crush on Naruto since they were younger, but Naruto was just to dense to notice."

"Don't even try to talk them out of it," A boy by the name of Neji spoke, "Their the most stubborn people I have ever met."

"Excuse me Hyuuga." Ten Ten said aggressively, but the boy she was talking to held a passive face.

"What's wrong Ten Ten?" Taunted Naruto, "Your boyfriend distracting you from me kicking your ass?" Both Neji and Ten Ten's faces turned bright red as they stood up and started chasing him around.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" They both exclaimed simultaneously, they both faced at each other while running. "STOP COPYING ME!" They said in unison once again, Naruto's laughter being heard in the background as well as the school bell.

Sakura was about to stand up when she saw a hand in her face. She looked up to see her newly found friend and took his gentleman like offer to help her up. "Thank you." She kindly remarked. Sasuke just nodded and they continued their way inside.

~xXx~

Sakura was cleaning off a table in the local bar when she heard the sound of the door opening. Wondering who would come into the bar when they were about to close she peaked and seen no other than him.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you're stalking me." Sakura playfully said.

"Hn." He grunted and sat in the booth Sakura was currently cleaning.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, usually he would just join her at the half-way point to her house.

"Thought I could use a break." He grumbled.

"Oh, cause walking around is hard work?" Her eyebrow raised in a playful way causing him to smirk.

"Exactly." With this said the pinkette rolled her eyes.

"Let me put these in the kitchen and grab my stuff, then I'll be ready to go!" She said gleefully, shaking his head at her happy tone he watched her walk away. The first thing that came to his mind was that the waitresses needed new uniforms. The skin tight dresses gave off the wrong image he thought to himself, but it did defy a specific girl's appearance that made her look even more attractive. Especially after seeing her in a kind of loose fitting school uniform for about seven hours a day. To lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice said girl waving at his face.

"Hello?"

He quickly shook his head to recover from his thoughts, but brushed it off as if nothing happened. He quickly noticed that she was wearing his jacket yet again. "Ready?"

"Yep!" She chirped, "Bye Tsunade!" Sakura shouted.

"Goodbye dear." The woman nicely shouted back, catching a glimpse of her favorite employee walking out not alone, she gave a smirk. _"So nice to see you again, Sasuke."_

~xXx~

"I still don't understand how you could call those guys your friends!" Sakura was telling Sasuke how she really felt about his so called friends since obviously they weren't in sight. "All you guys are polar opposites."

"Like I've told you, they think their my friends." He coolly stated in a nonchalant tone. "The only reason we hang is because we basically grew up together."

"That would have been nice to have growing up." Sakura looked down to the ground. Sasuke could tell this was a sensitive subject with her, but pushed on anyways.

"Why are you always alone at school?" Sasuke looked over to her when he asked this personal question. She opened her mouth to answer he noticed but quickly closed it as if to think of a better response.

"I've always busied myself with my studies for as long as I can remember." She took her eyes off the ground to look straight ahead. "I use to have friends, but once high school hit. They totally changed."

"Changed how?"

"Like the party type that gets high or drunk every weekend, the ones who can't go a day without seeing their friends. That's not me." They arrived to her house and stood on her porch, waiting for the girl to turn and walk inside. "Ever since my eighth grade graduation, all I've known is lonliness." She paused to give her protector a sweet smile. "Thank you for walking me home, Sasuke-kun." She quickly turned and walked inside the house before he could even react.

_Sasuke-kun. _She had given him an honorable, an honorable that had just taken their friendship to a higher level. The way she said his name was the only thought of Sasuke's mind as he walked down the street to his home.

_Sasuke-kun._

_**End Chapter**_

Well third chapter is done! Can't you guys kind of see it heating up just a tad bit? That's right, the plot is starting to build up! And yes I introduced the gang in this chapter and it had to be done! I'm trying to take my time in writing this story well for you guys since I love you all so much for reviewing! OH! THIS STORY IS RATED M. Because you know what's a SasuSaku fanfic without a lemon or two, just for warning but they wont come to later chapters obviously, till next time, Ja Ne!

~HalieNichole23


End file.
